


Rookie Mistake

by Remisfriend26



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Discipline, Family Drama, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisfriend26/pseuds/Remisfriend26
Summary: Jamie makes a serious rookie mistake on the job and Danny steps in to save his baby brother's shield. A call from Gormley has Danny leaving in a hurry, leaving his brother angry and confused. Sunday Dinner takes the hit.





	Rookie Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Sprite :) This is a little heavier/more angsty than our other Blue Bloods fics so be warned. Typical Danny being clueless and Jamie being stubborn and nobody saying what's really going on! Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Ps, we still own nothing :-)

Jamie stared at a spot on his Sarge’s desk, feeling his face flame as Renzulli paced on the other side of the desk in very obvious frustration. He felt bad for making things messy for his CO -and by default his Sarge- but he didn't see what the big deal was. He'd caught a criminal. Who cared if he'd bypassed protocol a little? Other officers did it all the time and weren't half as successful, or efficient, as he was. 

He glanced up as Renzulli’s tirade stopped in front of him, belatedly realising a knock at the door had interrupted his old patrol partner. He turned slowly towards the door as it opened. The colour drained from his face as he saw his older brother standing in the doorway. He was never going to get this past Dad’s radar if Danny knew what had happened already.

Danny stood in the doorway looming large, his strong arms crossed over his broad chest. “Sarge,” He greeted with a tight smile. “I heard what my idiot of a baby brother got himself into and I wanna ask you to do me a personal favor and let me handle this under the radar. It could ruin the kid’s career. I promise he won’t be getting off easily.”

Jamie had turned back towards Renzulli but now it shot back around to stare at Danny wide eyed. “Danny, what are you doing?!” He asked in disbelief, shaking his head. No way was Danny suggesting what he thought he was. 

“Shut it, Harvard, the adults are talking.” Danny snapped at him.

Jamie glared at him, jaw clenched. He knew not to mess with Danny publicly in this mood and instead sat tense as a bowstring, his eyes boring holes into the eldest Reagan child as though that alone could stop Danny from his current course of action.

Renzulli looked between the two of them curiously, impressed when Danny managed to shut Jamie up quickly. The youngest Reagan cop had developed a smart mouth in the past few months and Renzulli wasn't really up for trying to curb his attitude himself. “Detective Reagan, I don't know… this isn't his first time pulling a stunt like that and, well… my CO ain't gonna be pleased if he thinks Reagan’s getting away with this stuff under my watch.” The American-Italian said, scratching at his head awkwardly.

“You can let him know to watch Jamie the next few days as he squirms at his desk while on modified duty. He’ll know it has been taken care of.” He didn’t care that he was embarrassing his brother at the moment.

Jamie’s face flushed. “ _Danny._ Cut it out!” He snapped angrily.

“I told you to shut your face kid. You are in deep enough. I’d cut it out if I were you unless you want me to invite the Sarge here to watch. He probably deserves to.” Danny told him.

Jamie’s jaw dropped. “You wouldn't!” 

“You really want to test me on that?” Danny asked.

Jamie opened his mouth to make a smart comment but soon thought better of it and closed it abruptly, glaring at the floor with his arms folded over his chest. He was practically vibrating in embarrassed anger.

Renzulli watched them both silently, considering his options. He liked the kid and had been sad when their tours together had come to an end. He didn't want Jamie to ruin his career before it had even begun. “I let you handle this, you'll do it properly? This can't happen again or it'll put a black mark on his record. You know the drill with this stuff.”

“Oh trust me I’ll handle it. His modified duty will be miserable for him. Just make sure he spends all of his time sitting at his desk with a pile of paperwork.” Danny told him.

Jamie could feel his ears burning and slouched down in his chair, eyes trained on the floor. He was never going to be able to set foot in this place again. He'd have to request to transfer to another precinct. Why did Danny always have to be such an ass towards him? He'd thought they were past all this BS.

Renzulli sighed. There was no denying that whatever Danny was proposing was having way more of an effect on the kid than any official punishment would. Even suspension hadn't seemed to phase the rookie cop. “Alright, alright. Just this once, alright? I ain't in the business of ignoring protocols and I ain't putting my neck on the line, Reagan or not. I sure hope whatever you got planned works, Detective,” he said, feigning innocence for Jamie’s benefit.

“Sarge, come on… This isn't necessary. You can't put your job on the line just because my Dad’s the commissioner.” Jamie protested, shocked Renzulli was agreeing so readily.

Renzulli looked at him, holding his gaze as he shook his head and responded simply, “I ain't doing this ‘cause of where you come from. I'm doing it cause you're a damn good cop and I don't want your career to end before it even begins. You could go places if you just stopped doing things on your own and followed protocols that are there for a reason.

Jamie glanced away, ignoring Danny. “But Sarge,” he reasoned. “You can't seriously be letting _him_ take the lead on this. Be breaks protocol more often than Vince gets girls’ numbers…”

Danny reached over and whacked Jamie hard upside the head with the flat of his hand.

Jamie winced, turning to glare at him and shoving him back a step. “What the hell Danny? Back off. You can just assault someone because you feel like it!”

“Shut it kid. Really, quit while you’re ahead here.” Danny warned.

Jamie glared at him, standing up to his full height so they stood toe to toe. “You'd never have pulled this crap with Joe,” he hissed under his breath, his blue eyes icy with hurt.

“Okay, don’t quit while you are ahead…” Danny grabbed his ear and pulled him down so he was bent over then wrapped his arm around his waist, his ass sticking out, and brought his free hand down hard on Jamie’s backside mindless of their audience.

“Ah! Danny, what the hell? What are you doing? Let me go!” Jamie snapped in horrified confused, not quite able to process just what the hell his brother was doing in front of his boss.

Danny kept his hand falling hard on his brother’s backside, “I gave you far more chances than Dad would.”

“No! Dad would never have done this _here_. He has a helluva lot more respect than that!” Jamie ground out angrily. He was definitely requesting a transfer tomorrow morning, and he'd be damned if he was going to sit at Sunday dinner with his asshole of a brother.

Danny reached under Jamie and undid his uniform belt and tossed it carefully on the chair, mindful of the gun, then yanked his pants down, swatting at his boxer briefs.

Jamie grunted at the increased pain, letting out a small yelp before clamping his mouth shut and staring down at the table quietly. If Danny wasn't going to listen to reason then Jamie knew there was no point even bothering to try. He began to formulate his plan to cross state lines to avoid ever having to talk about this again.

“Keep it up and the next step is bare, I don’t care who is watching.” Danny fumed.

“What? Danny, I'm not fighting you anymore.” Jamie protested quietly, breathing through his nose to keep hold of his temper like Pop had told him to when he and Danny used to fight when Jamie was a lot younger.

Danny landed a few more swats before letting Jamie up from his humiliating position. 

Jamie took a few deep breaths and stood, reaching for his belt and holster and keeping his eyes trained on the floor, avoiding everyone’s gaze. 

Renzulli watched, heart going out to the kid. “Alright, Detective. I'll let you handle this one. Officer, report to me Friday morning for instructions about your week’s modified duty. Understood?”

“Yes Sarge,” Jamie answered quietly, voice otherwise devoid of emotion. He knew that if he didn't put a wall up in front of how he was feeling then his own version of the famous Reagan temper would surface.

Danny grabbed Jamie’s arm and marched him out of the room throwing a “Thank you Sarge” over his shoulder before dragging Jamie out to his car. 

Jamie kept his head down as he was escorted from the 12th, shame bubbling up inside him. He could feel eyes following them through the bullpen and the urge to give in to tears was overwhelming. Danny had hauled him through the coals before --regardless of who was watching-- but never like this and never in such a humiliating way. Jamie couldn't ignore the hurt he felt at the way his brother had handled the situation.

Danny shoved him into the car none too gently before taking his own seat. Jamie was silent, letting his brother stew while he did the same. He knew from experience that speaking to Danny in this kind of mood would increase how erratically he drove exponentially. 

Danny drove them back to Jamie’s place because Jamie was going to need his bed by the time he was done with him. Jamie was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice where Danny was taken them as familiar parks and street signs passed by in a blur of fall colours.

“Let’s go, up to your place now!” Danny ordered.

Jamie blinked in surprise but nodded shortly, sliding out of the car and closing the door loudly before heading towards the front door of his apartment. In the back of his mind, he began to worry that his key was back at the precinct. Danny would tear him to shreds if he didn’t have his key.

Danny waited for Jamie to let them in. He looked less than patient.

“My key…” Jamie murmured, patting frantically at his pockets for the keys, but he knew his car keys were at the precinct in his locker. “Fuck...” He groaned. This situation had just gotten worse, if that was even possible. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me kid.” Danny growled.

“What? You dragged me out of there before I could get to my locker to get my bag,” Jamie pointed out weakly, holding his hands up placatingly. 

“And you didn’t think to maybe SAY SOMETHING?” Danny demanded.

“I forgot about it. A lot happened before we left, I wasn’t exactly expecting to come _here_.”

“Where exactly did you think we were going to go?” Danny asked.

Jamie shrugged, getting frustrated. “It’s never happened _here_ before. Usually it’s Dad busting me so I’m back home. When you did this when I was kid it was at yours. Besides, you didn’t even think to mention it? _Really_?”

“You seriously going to pin this on me?” Danny growled.

“I think we can both admit to a little bit of fault here, Danny.” Jamie snapped back, fed up of Danny’s shoot first and talk later attitude. 

“You want your bare ass whipped right here in the hallway?” Danny asked.

“What kind of question is that? Of course I don’t! I don’t have my key, alright? I’m sorry.”

Danny opened his mouth to berate his little brother but stopped short, sighing. “What now?” He bit out. “There another way into your apartment?”

Jamie grimaced. “I might be able to convince my Super to let me in, but that’s still gonna be a problem when I gotta leave tomorrow…” 

Danny nodded, taking a calming breath and closing his eyes for a moment before speaking. “Alright, fine. You get us in and I’ll go and get your key from the precinct later if you tell me your lock combo. I don’t want to waste time driving back over there, that is way too much time to let you get yourself in even more shit.”

Jamie blushed but didn’t argue, knowing he was lucky that his brother had obviously made an effort to stay calm instead of flying off the handle. “Sure. I’ll go find him,” he agreed quietly, heading off in the direction of his Superintendent's office to try and get hold of a spare key.

He reappeared a few minutes later behind a middle aged gentleman who didn’t look impressed. “Don’t make a habit of this, Mr Reagan. You can’t go losing your key and leaving it behind, I ain’t always gonna be around to fix it.”

“I promise Sir. This is my brother Danny, he’s gonna go back and get my bag for me, he brought me home cause I wasn’t feeling so good. I really appreciate you helping me out here.”

The Super sighed. “Alright. Nice to meet you. Holler down if you need me Jamie.” The older man said, unlocking his door before taking his leave. Jamie watched him go then held the door open for his older brother.

Danny pulled Jamie into the apartment with him looking fierce and angry. 

Jamie let himself be manhandled into the apartment, trying not to react. “Come on, Danny, I already said I was sorry about the key…”

“This is so not about the key kid… What the fuck were you thinking? Do you want to lose your badge?” Danny demanded.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. You get your badge taken off you every other month. Hardly the guy to be dragging me over the coals for this.”

“You really want your ass kicked don’t you?” Danny growled.

“No. I don’t. But I just don’t get it, Danny…” Jamie admitted honestly, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t get why you insisted on dealing with me when you’ve been in the exact same place more times than you count.”

“No Jamie, you don’t seem to get it. They were planning on taking your badge for good, not just for a few weeks, but kick your ass off the force. You are a fucking rookie, still on probation, you CAN’T behave like this.” Danny scolded.

“Wait, _what?!_ My badge? That’s ridiculous! I caught the perp!” Jamie protested, unable to hide his shock. Dad was going to kill him.

“That hardly matters when you do something _that_ stupid. It isn’t always about getting the perp at any cost.” Danny said.

Jamie swallowed nervously, hand going to his belt. “Danny, it wasn’t even that big a deal. I swear, I didn’t cross any lines. They shouldn’t be threatening my badge. I work hard for the force...” Jamie trailed off, feeling panic bubble up in his gut. “Dad wouldn’t let them though... Right? He knows how hard I work. Danny, I’ve given _everything_ to the job.”

“You know Dad will not step in, but I have no issue with it. I’m not the commissioner so I have no problem throwing around the little weight I have to save your ass. And yeah it was a big deal. You went without backup engaged an armed perp in fire in the middle of a crowd of civilians one of which was shot in the crossfire by _friendly_ fire. Your gun Jamie, you hit a civilian because you engaged a dangerous man in a dangerous way where innocent people could and did get hurt. You are lucky I intercepted the IA review.” Danny was nearly shouting.

The colour drained from Jamie’s face as he realised what he’d done. “I shot a civilian?” he asked numbly. He’d known someone had been shot but he’d thought it was the perp’s bullet. “Is he okay? Danny, I didn’t mean… I’d never hurt a civilian deliberately. I… I can take them my badge tomorrow. I shouldn’t be on the streets if I’m putting the public in danger.”

“Yeah you made a stupid, dangerous mistake, but I plan to make sure that doesn’t happen again. I put my own badge on the line to keep this out of IA’s hands and to make sure it never gets back to Dad.” Danny told him.

Jamie gulped, eyeing Danny with his patented puppy eyes. “Y-you did all that? For me?” He asked. He knew it was stupid because they were a close family, but he always felt like Danny was only interested in riding him hard and comparing him to Joe. Dannys loyalty made the situation so much worse because he knew Danny wouldn’t make a deal like that lightly.

“Yeah, because I know you are better than the bullshit you pulled today and Dad would have had your badge so fast your head would spin right off your shoulders if this got back to him.” 

Jamie dropped his gaze, squirming and knowing Danny was right. “I’m sorry,” he got out quietly. “And I’m sorry you had to lie to Dad for me. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, I just wanted to get a bad guy off the street and I saw an opportunity. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah well you owe Garrett as well, he had to deal with the fallout of a civilian being shot by a cop and not let Dad catch wind of it. He managed to keep it out of the papers.” Danny informed his baby brother.

Jamie nodded in understanding. That was no easy feat. He’d have to get him tickets to a ball game or something as a thank you, although his credit card was already groaning in protest in his mind. Still, he owed the man for saving him from losing his job at his father’s hand.

“Alright, strip.” Danny ordered.

Jamie swallowed but wasn’t foolish enough to argue. He toes off his dress shoes and reached down to slide his socks off, placing them inside his shoes, then reached for his gun belt, removing and carefully putting it down on the side table where he kept his keys. He took a deep breath and unbuttoned and zipped his pants, sliding them off and folding them up neatly, then laid them down on his shoes and picked the bundle up, reaching for his gun belt and carrying them to his small living room to place on the coffee table. When he was finished he turned to Danny nervously. “Uh, where…?” he asked, trailing off awkwardly.

“I believe I said strip.” Danny growled. He often forgot Jamie had never been in the military and this kind of thing was not really expected for him.

Jamie’s jaw dropped. His mouth opened and closed blankly for a few seconds before his brain caught up and words came out. “Wh-what?” Danny had never made him strip completely before and Jamie felt an embarrassed blush cover his fair skin, heating up his face and neck.

“Strip, you know, take your clothes off, naked.” Danny explained as if he were talking to an idiot.

“Like… _everything_? Completely naked?” Jamie's eyes were wide and distressed. “You got some weird kink you've not told us about?” Jamie asked, wincing when he heard the words come out of his mouth.

Danny growled at that. “Yes everything.”

“But… _Why?_ ” Jamie asked, clearly distressed. He didn't understand this turn of events at all.

“Because, I said so.” Danny told him.

“But… Danny, why? There's no need for me to lose my shirt. That's just weird.” Jamie pleaded sincerely. He really didn't understand why he was being made to strip.

“Do you think the person you shot got to keep their shirt when they were stripped for emergency surgery which _you_ sent them to?” Danny demanded.

Jamie’s head dropped and guilty tears burned at the back of his eyes. “No,” he admitted quietly, reaching for the buttons on his uniform shirt and beginning to unfasten them in silence. He slid it off when he was finished, folding it up nearly with everything else. “Can I keep my boxers till I'm bent over? Please?”

“No.” Danny said simply.

Jamie stood frozen for a full minute, giving Danny the full force of his puppy dog eyes as he tried to make himself obey. He didn't want to piss his big brother up anymore than he already had, but he just couldn’t do it by himself. He managed to move his hand to the waistband of the fitted black boxers briefs but he couldn't slide them down his hips.

“You gonna make me do it for you? Trust me you’ll be real sorry if that has to happen.” Danny warned.

Jamie swallowed nervously, shooting Danny a pleading look. “I'm trying…” he grouched, managing to slide them part way but genuinely struggling to get them the whole way off.

Danny waited impatiently for his baby brother to comply. Despite what Jamie thought, he wasn’t getting off on this.

It took a while but eventually Jamie managed, tears of complete shame filling his eyes. He didn't know what had gotten into Danny but this, paired with the humiliation he’d suffered at the precinct, had him seriously considering giving up his badge and moving states to avoid the judgement of his family. He'd never felt as much of a failure as he did right now before in his life.

Danny removed his own belt and sat down on the couch patting his lap “Over you go.”

Jamie complied immediately, for once relieved that he wouldn't have to look at Danny anymore. He reached for a couch cushion, instead of his usual preference of his brother’s ankle.

Danny didn’t waste any time, he brought his hand down hard on his brother’s presented bottom, his displeasure clear in the force he used behind the strikes.

Jamie had to bite down on his lip hard to keep from shouting out at the force his brother started with. Danny didn't normally start out this hard. He forced himself not to squirm or kick, hoping that he could at least avoid letting himself or his family down anymore than he already had.

Danny left livid red handprints all over Jamie’s pale skin. He didn’t enjoy being so hard on his baby brother, but what he had done was stupid, dangerous and almost career ending. He could be nothing less than harsh with the kid.

Jamie managed to hold still surprisingly well, although he was worried he'd put a hole in the cushion, and he did note that being taken had the advantage of easier movement, should he decide to try it. He closed his eyes and listened to the spanks rain down against his rapidly heating ass and began to say Hail Mary’s in the quiet of his heart to atone for what he’d done.

“Are you with me Jamie?” Danny ask, unwilling to let Jamie tune out the pain that was his due.

Jamie nodded, biting his lip hard and grimacing.

Danny brought his hand down with much force on one of this thighs.

Jamie grunted in discomfort before clamping down on his bottom lip harder. Danny wouldn't cry in this position. Joe wouldn't have cried in this position. Jamie was determined to try and follow suit.

Danny brought down his hand just as harshly on the other thigh. Jamie’s teeth pierced his lip as he tried not to buck. He always forgot how thorough Danny was until this happened again and it was always awful to realise how harshly his brother spanked him. He felt like crap already and they were only just getting started.

Danny spanked down hard all the way down the back of Jamie’s thighs clear down to his knees.

The tangy, metallic taste of blood filled Jamie’s mouth and he let out a whimper, legs arching instinctively as pain erupting in a fiery line down his thighs and back up again.

Danny concentrated on the back of Jamie’s legs smacking them very hard over and over again.

“D-danny… please!” Jamie gasped out, trying to squirm off his brother’s lap.

Danny held Jamie down hard and really turned his legs from sit spot to knee a livid red and he hadn’t even picked up the belt yet.

Jamie felt tears fill his eyes and gave in to them. them, wiping at his bleeding lip and wishing he'd never seen that perp.

Danny moved his hand to the sit spot and set about blistering the skin there with his palm.

“Ahhh! P-Please! Ease up a bit…” he pleaded, starting to squirm . This might be the harshest spanking he was geared up to get and he _really_ needed a breather.

Danny didn’t let up if anything he spanked down harder on the place his baby brother would have to sit. 

Jame tried to hold still but the pain just kept getting more intense and his legs started kicking out so that he was squirming around and making it harder for Danny's hand to fall on his sit spot, pride be damned. He already been humiliated earlier, now his only concern was getting a chance to breathe and slowing Danny’s hand down a little.

Danny tightened his hold around Jamie’s waist and kept up smacking the tender sit spot harshly not letting the boy breathe.

Jamie threw his hand back to cover his burning bottom. “I thought D-dad had the clubs of st-stone!” He protested through his tears, using his free hand to try and lever himself up or get away or _something_. He couldn't take a whipping on top of this and come out of it in one piece.

“Move it!” Danny growled going back to spanking the back of his legs with the firm flat of his hand.

“Ah shit! What the fuck Danny? You gotta lighten up if you're gonna whip me too! I'll never sit at Sunday dinner at this rate and then D-dad’s gonna know anyway and I'll g-get fired regard-l-less!” Jamie didn't mention the fact he was going to move to another state when Danny was finished with him. He hadn't been spanked by his brother since he was at college and the whole experience so far had been awful. Somehow it was worse than getting his ass handed to him by Dad or Pop. Hell, even by Erin. Although that was a close call.

“Nothing doing. You will show some self control at Sunday dinner and not wiggle all over the place, no matter how sore you are. I guarantee this hurts nothing like getting shot. I know, I’ve been shot and I’ve been spanked. There is no comparing the two.” Danny scolded.

“Even if I don't squirm he'll know… he knows everything!” Jamie protested through his tears, feeling miserable. His ass was burning and he didn't think he could take any more of this. It was by far the worst spanking he’d gotten in a long time.

“Not if you keep your big mouth shut.” Danny snapped.

Jamie flinched at the tone, dragging his hand away from his sore ass and taking refuge in the cushion again. He'd always been the most sensitive of Frank Reagan’s kids and had been the one who took Danny’s temper and barbed words the most personally growing up. He berated himself for being such a damn kid and locked his jaw, hiding his face in the soft material of the cushions Nicky had insisted Erin bought him when he moved into this flat.

“Don’t you dare reach back again; you think you are a sorry kid now, just try it.” Danny warned bringing his hand down hard and fast on the sit spot again.

Jamie clung to the cushion, keeping his mouth clamped shut even throughout the whimpers that escaped into the cushion. He didn't think he'd ever seen Danny like this before. Was his brother this hard on his boys? Jamie wholeheartedly hoped not, Jack and Sean wouldn't be able to handle Danny in a mood like this.

Danny didn’t let up he just moved his hand up to the swell of Jamie’s backside where the bottom was the fattest and best padded and spanked there as hard as he could until it was just as blistered as the rest of his bottom.

Jamie cried into the cushion, starting to care less and less about whether Danny could hear him. He held his body tensely so as not to get into more trouble by squirming or kicking again despite the throbbing fire that had settled as an ache deep in his backside. 

Danny spanked the entire bottom till it was glowing red all the way from where the crest of Jamie’s bottom started to where his knees began and only then did he stop to pick up his belt. He had never spanked his brother this hard before, but honestly, what was the proper punishment for shooting someone?

Jamie tensed even more as Danny stopped and he heard him reach for his belt. The next few minutes were going to be rough; it was probably just as well he was suspended tomorrow. He bit down on his lip hard and willed himself to be brave and take it quietly and without incident.

“Stop biting your lip, stop being an idiot, you know Dad won’t stand for you making yourself stay quiet and neither will I.” Danny told him

“Dad has nothing to do with this,” Jamie managed to choke out through his tears. “I don't w-want to talk about h-him. I’m just t-t-trying to b-be quiet to avoid pissing you off m-more.” The youngest Reagan told his irate brother with a wince, reaching one hand up to brush stray tears away. This was just another example of how he could do no fucking right in his big brother’s eyes.

“All it’s doing is making me think I’m not getting through to you. You think I’m quiet when Dad is laying into me?” Danny asked.

“Probably,” Jamie admitted bitterly, swiping a hand across his face to try and get rid of the neverending stream of tears. Danny was always such a hard ass who never seemed phased by anything. He'd been in the marines and survived and Jamie had only been to law school. He didn't want to show his brother how weak he was in comparison.

“Well you’d be very wrong.” Danny informed him.

Jamie’s head shot up and round to stare at Danny in disbelief. “This isn't the time to j-joke!” He growled, looking a lot less fierce than he sounded with his face red from crying and his eyes puffy.

“I’m not joking. Dad beats the tar out of me and I yell and cry for all it’s worth.” Danny told him honestly.

“Y-you? What? But you… C-can’t be t-true…” Jamie insisted blankly. He just couldn't see his tough-as-nails brother crying over a spanking, not even at the hands of Frank Reagan.

“Why on Earth would I lie about it?” Danny asked.

Jamie opened and closed his mouth several times before looking away, turning back to face forward and dropping his head to the cushion he’d soaked with his tears. Rationally he knew Danny was telling the truth but he just couldn't get his head around the fact right now.

“Being quiet isn’t doing your case any favors, just makes me think I’m not getting through to you. That's something I learned the hard way with Dad.” Danny warned as he brought the belt down hard for the first time.

Jamie let out a surprise yell. Holy fuck, that thing was awful. He’d never been whipped after such a harsh spanking before and all ideas of maintaining even a shred of dignity flew from his mind by the third stripe.

Danny brought the belt down hard on the very red backside, belting from the top of his bottom all the way down his legs to his knees. He had never spanked or belted that far down his legs before, but this was big and Jamie deserved to feel the pain of his actions.

Jamie hollered as Danny strapped the length of his thighs, unable to stop his legs from jackhammering as the pain washed over him in waves. Some small part of his brain began to wonder if losing his shield would really have been any worse than this. His pain threshold was relatively high but the pain in his ass was intense and he didn't think he'd ever sit again.

Danny trailed the belt back up his legs and back to his bottom. He was aware he was leaving little bruises in several spots on his baby brother’s bottom and while that made him sick to his stomach Jamie could have killed someone today.

Jamie gave in to sobs, going limp across Danny’s knee and letting his guilt and shame take centre stage for a while as he accepted what was happening right now and the crushing weight of his brother’s anger and disapproval. He'd screwed up and he knew he deserved every lash and every cutting word. As he cried, all he could think about was crawling into bed to cry out his distress and wrap himself in the covers until morning came.

Danny wrapped up the spanking with two more welts across the sit spot before tossing the belt away and resting a hand on his baby brother’s back.

Jamie continued to cry into the --by now-- drenched cushion, not yet aware that his brother had finished. He'd never been whipped so hard before in his life and the nerve endings of his buttocks and thighs were screaming at him.

“It’s over. I’m done.” Danny told him.

Jamie trembled and cried for a few more minutes, managing a small nod of acknowledgement. Eventually he pushed himself upright and stood, looking down at the floor in shame as he remembered he'd been ordered to strip completely. He didn't even know what to do about that because he hadn't been given permission to leave yet. He didn't want to risk another round by assuming he could go and fix his clothes but he also didn't know what to say to his brother while in this position.

Danny stood to wrap his brother in a hug when his phone went off. He swore under his breath as he dug it out of his pocket and answered it. “Yeah… yeah Sarge I’ll be right there.” His mind was preoccupied with having been called in for a homicide, of a child no less, and the entire aftercare thing slipped his mind.

“I have to go.” Danny announced. “You go to bed or something.” He told Jamie and without even a hug to his wounded brother he rushed out the door.

Jamie stared at the door in disbelief. What the _fuck_ was that? Dad and Pop, even Danny in the past… they'd never just sent him away without even giving him a hug after laying into him. Jamie winced. He really had screwed up this time, so much so than Danny couldn't even stand the sight of him after whipping him within an inch of turning the skin raw. 

Jamie sniffed, giving in to his heartbroken sobs, and stiffly walked to the small kitchen in the apartment to get himself a drink of water. He managed to calm his breathing but opted against food. His appetite was long gone after that experience. He didn't even know if his brother would bring his key back or if he'd have to wait until he went back to the precinct on Friday morning. 

The sun was starting to set and peeked in the bay windows of the apartment and Jamie glanced down at his watch with a sigh. He knew Danny wouldn't give a shit about checking up on him while working a case but decided not to risk another argument, because his brother had already surprised him once tonight, and limped towards his bedroom, stopping long enough to use the bathroom and clean his teeth avoiding the mirror in the room like the plague. 

It took a few moments to ease himself down onto his bed on his stomach, grimacing as he tried to get comfortable. He briefly wondered if he had any ice in the freezer but decided it wasn't worth trying to get back up. He felt sick to his stomach at how pissed Danny had been and how sore he was. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were that he could look into his transfer request for the precinct tomorrow since he was off anyway. If he moved state lines then Dad wouldn't know where he was at first and he could try make a fresh start. Then again, he wasn't sure he should be a cop if he shot civilians instead of perps. He closed his eyes and held onto his pillow like a lifeline, finally giving in to sleep to escape the deep aching pain that both his ass and his heart were competing for first place with.

***

Danny was rather dense when it came to other people’s emotions sometimes and he was so caught up in a child serial killer that it didn’t even occur to him how much he had hurt his baby brother emotionally until four days later when the kid didn’t show for church or Sunday dinner.

Erin noticed Danny looking around with a frown and slipped alongside him so she could speak to him without interruptions. “Everything okay? You look worried.”

“Where’s the kid? He never misses church or Sunday dinner. Not even when he had the mumps.” Danny frowned.

Erin shrugged, “Dad mentioned that Jamie hadn't been feeling well this weekend. I think it was something about having a bug and wanting to try and ride it out without making the kids sick. Maybe it was a migraine? I can't remember. Anyway Dad just said he'd catch up with Jamie later on and make sure he was on the mend. Danny? Are you sure you're okay?” The only Reagan sister asked suspiciously, her keen attorney eyes noticing a level of concern in Danny’s eyes that she usually only saw when he thought about work.

“No something is up with the kid… Look I got to go. Cover for me?” He asked his sister.

“Not unless you tell me what the hell’s going on. Did you two have an argument or something? I thought you were past this Danny…” she hissed, keeping an eye out to make sure Pop and Dad were still entertaining the grandkids outside the church.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you that, just trust me that the kid needs me right now?”

Erin scrutinised him for a long minute before sighing. “Alright. Fine. Will you be back for dinner? You better fix whatever you've done Danny or I swear I will make sure they find out about it. Jamie looks up to you like his hero, he's always trying to make your proud.”

Danny groaned as things clicked into place. He had really fucked up here. “Don’t worry, we will both be at dinner.” He assured his sister.

“You better be.” She told him with a sigh. “Alright, go. I'll cover for you.”

She watched her brother set off down the street at a jog, shaking her head with a sigh. She didn't know what was going on but she sure hoped Danny had something up his sleeve.

***

Jamie was laid on the couch when he hear a knock at the door to his apartment, papers spread out everywhere. He was dressed in one of Danny’s Marine-corp sweatshirts that was still too big for him and a pair of Harvard sweatpants. He knew it was stupid but when he had it on he could somehow convince himself he hadn't done something unforgivable in his brother’s eyes. He hadn't heard from Danny since his brother had left his apartment abruptly and hadn't felt like he could get in touch under the circumstances. Danny hadn't even let him apologise properly before walking out.

He'd tried to convince himself he should go to Sunday dinner but he just couldn't do it and there weren’t enough Hail Mary’s to say at church to fix the events of this week. Instead he'd offered to take home some extra cases to check the reports had been filled out correctly and handle the paperwork. It was boring as hell but the mundane task distracted him from how hurt and isolated he felt.

He frowned when the knock sounded again, shaking his head. Anybody needed him, they could phone. He didn't answer the door, continuing to push through the mountain of paperwork surrounding him while the TV played some crappy TV sitcom in the background.

Danny knocked again more insistent. 

Jamie swore wondering who the hell was interrupting his Sunday afternoon. He'd already told Dad he couldn't make Sunday Dinner, and it was true that he'd had a fucking mammoth headache after trying to figure out what to do about his future, and nobody else should be bugging him on his day off. They could come back tomorrow for all he was concerned.

Danny growled and got his lock pick out and made short order of his brother’s door. They were really going to have to have a conversation about safety in the city.

Jamie let out a growl of his own when the door opened, putting the papers down on his small coffee table and standing up to go and get rid of his unwanted neighbor here to check up on him. “Look, supe, I already apologised about the key. There's no need to… Oh.” Jamie greeted, freezing in place and giving Danny a cool look.

“You weren’t at church…” Danny started lamely.

“I had work to do for my CO. Besides I already told Dad, I wasn't well this weekend. You better go, Pop’ll freak if two of his boys miss Sunday dinner. Let them know I'll see them next week and I'm sorry I missed it.” Jamie answered civilly, folding his arms across his chest. 

“That won’t be a problem as neither of us are going to miss Sunday dinner.” Danny told him.

“Danny, I have to get through all these papers and the pain pills haven't kicked in yet. I don't have time for this. Go, you'll be late.” Jamie reiterated with the same cool tone. He was still reeling from the way Danny had treated him and didn't think he could maintain a civil air if his brother didn't get out of here now. He wasn't ready to put on a smile and pretend everything was dandy for their family when it wasn't.

“It’s your day off, Jamie. Come on I promised Erin I’d bring you back.” Danny told him.

“Guess you better think of an explanation for her fast then because I'm not going. I promised my CO this would be on his desk at 8am. If I go over there I won't get it all finished on time. She'll understand.” 

Danny reached over and grabbed all the paperwork gathering it up and putting it back in it’s folder.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jamie ground out through clenched teeth. “Give me it. I'm not joking around. Give me the folder and get the hell out of my apartment.” Jamie ordered, instinctively deciding that offence was the best form of defence against his brother.

Danny put the folder down on the coffee table and then stepped into his brother’s personal space and grabbed him pulling him in against his chest. “It’s okay. I’m sorry and I forgive you.”

“No Danny, it isn't okay. Damn it! You whipped me pretty much raw and then stormed off without so much as a goodbye. I need to finish this so that it's done when my CO tells me if my transfer was successful.” Jamie shot back, willing himself not to cry as he stood tense in Danny’s hold.

Danny held him tighter. “I’m sorry, I should have handled that better, I just freaked out a bit hearing there was a child killer on the loose. I forgot about what you needed and all my mind went to that. That was my mistake and I’m sorry kid.” He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man.

“Forget it, at least you saved some civilians. Look Danny, I get it, and I deserved it. But now I'm trying to make up for it with the sarge and my CO and I…” the younger Reagan paused to take a deep breath. “I can't do this right now,” Jamie admitted in a quiet voice. He still felt ashamed about being left in his apartment naked and combined with the humiliation he'd felt returning to the precinct that he'd been dragged out of and facing Renzulli… well, he didn't have any more will-full pride to get him through this conversation or Sunday dinner with his family.

Danny dragged him to the couch and sat down pulling his baby brother into his lap and held him against his chest. He knew the kid’s bottom was still sore by the way he hissed when he was pulled down on his lap. “Jamie, it is just you and me here right now. It’s okay.”

“No…. no.” Jamie disagreed, shaking his head and trying not to melt into the embrace he'd so desperately wanted when Danny left him with a muttered curse. 

Danny wouldn’t let Jamie go, he wrapped his arms tighter around the kid. “What is this bullsit about asking for a transfer?” Danny asked.

“Doesn't matter. I put it in on Friday. What?” Jamie asked, giving Danny a hard look. “You honestly think I can keep working in that precinct after what happened?” He asked coolly.

“You want to end up in Staten Island? Because that is the only place they will transfer you to after what happened.” Danny asked.

“Actually, CO was getting in touch with Boston and Chicago. He figured that since it had been handled off book, maybe I did deserve a chance at a clean start.” Jamie answered simply. 

Danny leaned Jamie up and swatted his still sore bottom hard. “What the fuck you talking about Boston or Chicago? You are not running away from home, little boy.” Danny scolded.

“I'm an adult, a graduate lawyer and a cop. It's not running away when you're an adult. And what the hell do you care, huh?” Jamie asked, pulling out of Danny’s arms and standing up so he could pace before turning back to him with a glare and throwing his hands up in defeat. “You have never _ever_ treated me with such contempt before, Danny. You wouldn't let me apologise, you wouldn't let me try to not cause a fuss. You couldn't even manage a damn hug after hitting me publicly and dragging me through my own bullpen in front of all my colleagues. Why the hell would you care if I finally got out of your Police Department and gave you back your own turf?”

“What the hell you talking about getting off my turf? Jamie I never thought of it that way at all. Why the fuck do you think I put my shield on the line to save yours? Certainly not so you could run away and yes, even as an adult it is running away. I am sorry I didn’t stay to cuddle you, that was my mistake, after the kind of spanking I gave you I should have taken the time to hold you and let you know things were alright, but after that call I wasn’t thinking straight.” Danny tried to explain.

“Yeah, well I guess we’re both sorry.” Jamie answered bitterly. “You didn't even come back afterwards. It's been three days and you couldn't manage thirty seconds of your day to send a text? Pull the other one. I get it, this is your turf and I just can't get it right. I thought we were past it but I guess not. Even when you were whipping me, I tried to do the right thing and not fight you and conduct myself responsibly and even that pissed you off. I sure as hell hope that's not how you discipline your boys.” Jamie knew the last statement was a low blow but he was hurting and angry and the longer he thought about it the more he wanted to punch Danny.

“You know what Jamie, fuck you.” Danny turned on his heels and stormed the fuck out of there.

Jamie watched his brother storm out for the second time that week and flinched. It took him a few seconds to react. He stormed towards the door, wrenching it open and yelling after his brother. “Damn it, Danny! Don't you dare walk out on me again or you can forget a Christmas card from Boston!” He was embarrassed to hear tears colouring his voice but realised he didn't care right now. If Danny genuinely walked out on him again, they were done. 

“You can stuff your Christmas cards up your ass kid.” Danny shot at him as he turned his back on his brother and walked away down the hallway.

Jamie’s face fell. He set off down the hallway, after his brother. “Where the hell are you going?” 

“Taking my abusive ass home to those poor kids I beat up on.” Danny spat over his shoulder.

“That's not what I meant and you know it!” Jamie hollered back angrily. “Damn it, Danny! I was scared! You wouldn't calm down and I was fucking scared of the guy who I've always hero-worshiped! I tried everything and you wouldn't calm down or ease up or _talk_ to me. I shouldn't have brought the boys into it because I know you love them more than you love life or your shield or whisky, but damn it you scared me so badly.” Jamie let out a breath, stopping dead in the hallway and dragging a hand through his hair. “But okay, sure. I probably deserve this too. Have fun at dinner. Let them all know I love them and I'll be in touch soon. I'm sorry, Danny.” Jamie finished simply, turning despondently towards his apartment and striding back to the small flat quickly that Danny would get back to their childhood home for some coveted family time and he could bury himself in work to forget what had happened today.

“You were supposed to be scared Jamie, that was the point, that was part of the lesson of the spanking so that nothing like this ever happens again because next time it is both our asses on the line.” Danny turned and told him “I was supposed to comfort you after and let you know everything was okay, but I got that call and have been working non stop to bring a child killer in, you know how I get when kids are involved.” Danny tried to explain.

Jamie turned back to his brother at that. “Yeah, I do. It's one of the many things I love and respect about you. I guess your scare tactics worked a little too well because I spent three days terrified that I'd lost a second brother.” Jamie said quietly, finally admitting what had been making him sick to his stomach all week. He stood in the hallway with his feet bare and his hair a mess, breathing hard as he blinked back frustrated tears. He was amazed he had tears left to cry after crying so much during the week.

Danny closed his eyes for a few seconds and swore under his breath then turned back around and took a few steps towards Jamie. “You didn’t lose me, kid.”

“Maybe not, but it felt like it. I've never seen you that mad before and when you left… I knew it had to be a bad one but I thought I'd get a text or you'd come back or… or _something_.” Jamie elaborated lamely. “I avoided everyone all week because I didn't know how to tell them you'd walked out on me, or why, and I didn't know if you'd finally decided I was too much of a disappointment.” Jamie blinked back tears and swiped at his eyes as a few escaped before he could stop them.

“Oh, kid…” Danny’s long legs ate up the distance between them quickly and he pulled his baby brother back into his arms.

This time Jamie didn't fight him, tensing for a second before bringing his own arms up to return the hug, laying his head down on Danny’s chest and getting the first hug he’d had since having his ass lit up like the Fourth of July.

“I love you buddy, that has never changed and I respect the fuck out of you as a cop, why else would I put my shield on the line here?” Danny asked him as he held him close.

“But you always ride me so hard… it's like I always do the wrong thing…” Jamie protested, hugging a little more fiercely. He needed some reassurance that things really were okay between them.

“Because I know you are capable of doing great things.” Danny told him.

Jamie leaned back to look up at him earnestly. “You really think so?” He asked hopefully. Coming from a long line of cops made it easy to feel like he was under their shadow and not making a mark of his own. 

“I ride you so hard because you are going to have to work ten times as hard as any other cop for a promotion because of who Dad is, you are going to need to more than prove you’ve earned it so that people know you deserved it and it wasn’t just given to you because of Dad. It isn’t going to be easy,” Danny told him.

“I can do that. You did it. I can show them, Danny. I know I can.” Jamie assured his big brother sincerely.

“Joe and I both got our shields before Dad became Commissioner, for you it is going to seem like someone is out to get you the amount of times you will be passed over for promotion when you know in your heart you have earned it.”

Jamie thought about that for a moment and nodded in resignation. “I kinda guessed as much. I'll just keep trying and maybe one day I can prove I'm good enough. I really am sorry Danny. I didn't mean to screw up so bad.”

“You are good enough and that is why it is going to get so frustrating, but you just have to turn the other cheek and keep proving yourself, they can only ignore you so long.” Danny told him.

Jamie nodded up at him with wide eyes. “I will. Might be easier in Chicago where the PC isn’t a Reagan…” he mumbled sheepishly, suddenly realising the implications of asking to transfer.

“You’d really run away from your family, kid?” Danny asked him sounding almost hurt.

Jamie’s eyes dropped to a spot on the floor. “I couldn’t stand the thought of being so close to you and yet so far. I just… I guess I freaked out on Wednesday and I really thought it was for the best. I’m sorry… I guess after I’d asked, I just didn’t think about how you’d take it.”

“Yeah well you are going to put a call into your CO right now and cancel your request for a transfer.” Danny told him firmly.

“But… Danny, he’s not in today.” Jamie told him.

“You have his cell, use it. Leave a message if you have to, but let him know you aren’t going anywhere.” Danny said.

Jamie was about to protest again but caught his brother’s expression and changed his mind. “My cell’s in the apartment. Uh…” Jamie reluctantly stepped away from Danny, leading the way back up the hallway without checking to see if his brother was following.

Danny was close behind his brother knowing the kid was going to need a bit more cuddling before the evening to even out emotionally and be able to come with him to family dinner.

Jamie took a deep breath when he found his CO’s number, looking to Danny nervously before calling. He explained the situation to his boss, apologising profusely and listening quietly as he was chewed out for messing his CO about.

Danny put a comforting hand on Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie leaned into the touch.

“Yes Sir. I understand. No, the files will be with you tomorrow morning, Sir. You mean that Sir? Thank you, that means a lot. You too, Sir. See you tomorrow.” The youngest Reagan ended the call and gave his brother a tired smile. “He’s not happy about it but he said he’ll make a few calls and get it worked out. He, uh, said something else…”

“You gonna tell me, or are you gonna make me guess, cuz I warn you I suck at that game.” Danny teased.

“He said he’s glad I changed my mind. I’m a valuable asset to the 12th and he was sorry to see me go because he says I have potential.”

Danny ruffled his hair and then pulled him into a hug “See I’m not the only one that sees it.”

Jamie shrugged noncommittally but his smile was genuine. “That means a lot, Danny. It’s nice to hear someone see your hard work. Sometimes I feel like nobody in all of New York does.”

“Being a cop is a thankless job kid, get used to it.” Danny held him tight in his arms and lead him back to the couch where he settled the kid in his lap again.

Jamie squirmed and frowned, feeling like he shouldn't be on his brother’s lap, but soon decided he didn't care and leaned into Danny’s broad chest.

Danny kissed his head “I am sorry I had to be so hard on you and I’m sorry I had to scare you.”

“Me too… but you did the right thing, I didn't know about that civilian when I kicked off in Sarge’s office. I’m just more sorry your Sarge called before I got my hug…” Jamie admitted, closing his eyes and letting himself pretend he was a much younger version of himself curled up on his brother’s lap. “This feels good.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t get your hug either, that was me being stupid, but you can have as much hugging as you need now.” Danny told him snuggling him tight.

“But what about Sunday Dinner?” Jamie asked with a frown, worrying his lip. He really didn't want the Spanish Inquisition if he went round to Dad’s for dinner.

“We both have to go, but it isn’t for a few more hours. I bet we could get you nice and calm before that.” Danny assured,

“I told Dad I wasn't well though… how am I going to explain my miraculous recovery?” Jamie asked his big brother nervously, shifting on his lap in agitation. Of all the kids, he was worst in the family at lying to their dad. He always had been and suspected he always would be, even worse than his nieces and nephews.

“I’ll explain we had a misunderstanding and you lied to get out of church and dinner. I will also tell him that I already spanked you hard for lying so he won’t spank you for it.” Danny told him.

“Think we’re passed the days of double jeopardy?” Jamie asked, shifting nervously. Then Danny's words caught up with him and he shook his head and tried to pull away. “Wait, you're not actually going to spank me for lying, right?”

Danny leaned him forward and smacked his very sore bottom five times hard. “There, you been spanked so neither of us is lying.”

Jamie let out a yell, squirming and scowling up at Danny. “Hey, what was that for? I already can't sit at Sunday Dinner…” he protested with a huff. 

“Well now I can tell Dad I’ve taken care of it and you've been punished hard enough not to need more from him.” Danny grinned at him. 

Jamie realised what Danny was saying and grinned sheepishly. “Thanks. You think he'll buy it?”

“I don’t know, kid and I can’t stop him if he wants to tan your ass again but I’ll do what I can.” 

Jamie sighed. “If he decides to tan it again then he's gonna see the state of it and he'll know it didn't happen today. I really screwed everything up this week…”

“I can freshen it up a bit so it looks more recent but that's gonna hurt like a bitch.” Danny said. 

Jamie frowned at him suspiciously, unsure if he was joking. 

“You’re choice, kid, your gamble.” Danny told him.

Jamie bit his lip. “For real? Danny, what do I do? It's so sore but if he realises he’s gonna kick my ass…”

“If he bares you he is going to ask why you were spanked a few days ago not today and we will both be busted and in the end we could both end up losing our badges.” Danny was honest.

“Is it gonna be really bad?” Jamie asked in a small voice, dreading the answer. He didn't want any more but he couldn't be responsible for Danny losing his shield after him trying to help his little brother out.

“Kid, you so shouldn’t have lied to dad and tried to get out of Church and Sunday dinner, this puts us in a really bad position.” Danny was just realizing how bad it could be.

“You shouldn't have been such a jerk on Wednesday or I wouldn't have panicked.” Jamie let out a heavy sigh. “Look Danny, I'll come clean. I'll tell him you were just trying to protect me like he would have done if he'd been in your position. He can have my shield and you'll be fine. I'm sorry I put your shield at risk…”

“Then all of this would have been for nothing. And it isn’t up to dad, it would be up to our CO’s which was what I was trying to avoid.” Danny flicked Jamie’s forehead to get him to think.

“Oww… okay, okay… do it. If I'm squirming genuinely at dinner he might just chew me out, and then I won't see him for a week.” Jamie said, taking a deep breath and hoping his voice didn't wobble too much.

Danny sighed, he hated to have to do this again, but honestly the kid had lied and put their entire story in jeopardy, it had been a stupid move. He flipped Jamie over his lap pulling his loose fitting pants down along with his boxer briefs to his knees.

Jamie let out a groan, reaching down to grab Danny’s ankle strongly. “I don't know if I can hold still…” he admitted before Danny could start spanking. His ass was already so sore and he didn't really see why he needed to take another round to avoid Dad’s wrath, but it wasn't a risk he wanted to take. 

Danny frowned, he still had welts covering from his knees to the top of his bottom and the entire area was a painful pink. Danny shook his head and brought his hand down hard on his brother’s abused backside trying to get it to look like the entire spanking had taken place that morning instead of a few days ago. “Don’t worry about being still and quiet, I know this is going to hurt like hell.”

Jamie took the words to heart. He wasted no time letting his brother know just how hellish it felt. He kicked and squirmed and yelled and pleaded, wishing Danny didn't have to do this.

“I’m sorry kid, I didn’t plan on this, but you never should have lied to Dad, that made things really sticky.” Danny scolded as he covered the entire area from the top of his bottom to where his knees started with reddening handprints. Explaining the fact that he had spanked so far down his brother’s legs was going to be another thing, he hoped his dad didn’t question it.

Jamie whimpered and sniffed. “Owww! Danny please! I'm s-sorry! I didn't know w-what to d-do! Please! It fucking hurts!”

“I have to make it look like this all happened today kid, just hang in there.” Danny encouraged as he brought his hand down hard on his brother’s poor backside.

“Danny!” Jamie grunted as Danny focused on his sit spots, gripping his ankle hard enough to leave bruises and giving in to tears. 

“I’m sorry kid, almost done.” Danny assured bringing his hand down around his entire bottom one last time before stopping.

“That hurt, Danny…” Jamie accused when he finally managed to get his breathing under control. 

“I’m sorry, were you expecting it to tickle?” Danny asked as he rubbed Jamie’s back.

“You know what I mean… you already wailed on me once. Dad better buy it…”

“You put yourself in this position by lying in the first place, Jamie. Trust me this is better than letting the cat out of the bag.” Danny told him pulling his shorts and sweats back up.

Jamie hissed as his clothes were fixed, biting his lip and pushing himself to a standing position, brushing at his gritty eyes.

Danny pulled him in his lap to snuggle.

“Everythin’ just got out of hand so fast,” Jamie admitted. He still wasn't quite sure how things had escalated as fast as they had. “Hey, Danny?” He asked after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

“Yeah kid?” Danny asked.

“When do we have to leave? I’m wiped…”

Danny checked the time. “You have time for a short nap.” He informed.

“You gonna stick around?” Jamie asked, not budging from his spot against his brother’s chest.

“Mhm.” Danny brought Jamie’s head to rest on his shoulder. 

“My head _did_ hurt…” Jamie murmured, letting Danny move him closer. 

“Now your ass hurts too… since when has a headache ever gotten you out of Church and Sunday dinner?” Danny asked.

“It was a bad one. Don’t you remember when I got ‘em sometimes as a kid? Dad used to make me sleep ‘em off.” 

“You weren’t sleeping when I got here, you were eyeballs deep in paperwork. Now close your eyes your nap time is ticking away. Tick tock tick tock.”

Jamie frowned. Now that he was getting what he wanted and napping and being hugged, he couldn’t switch off and sleep. “Your leg’ll go dead if I fall asleep. I’m not 80lbs anymore…” 

“I’ve had both boys nap in my lap at the same time, I think I’ll be fine. Now shhh and go to sleep.”

Jamie sighed. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to talk his way out of this. He let out a small huffed and shifted on Danny’s lap, but stilled when Danny’s grip tightened in warning, then closed his eyes. He was asleep in moments.

***


End file.
